Bulk packaging of optical disks, such as, for example conventional compact disks (CDs), compact read-only memory optical disks (CD-ROMs), and hybrid optical disks having recorded and recordable portions, is rapidly evolving as a technology driven by economic considerations since packaging costs can constitute a measurable fraction of the manufacturing costs of optical disks.
Various designs of packages for a stack of optical disks have been proposed or are commercially available. One design includes a base and a spindle extending from the base wherein the base and spindle are molded as an integral unit. An upper portion of the spindle is threaded to mate with a nut which serves to affix a top plate and a plastic container for covering a stack of disks. A spacer is used over the spindle if a reduced number of disks are packaged as a stack.
Another bulk packaging system for a stack of disks is commercially available from El Mar Plastics, Inc., of Carson, Calif., under the designation "CD Shipping Spindles." This packaging system includes two endcaps, each of which has a central protrusion portion formed on a planar surface thereof. An opposing surface has a plurality of ribs extending radially outwardly from an inner rim to an outer rim. Each endcap has a centered twist lock recess for accepting a twist lock spindle. A stack of disks is disposed along the spindle between the protrusion portions of the endcaps, and a plastic shield extends between the outer rims of the endcaps to protect the stack of disks and to provide structural integrity to the package.